


after a woman in white, two boys flushed red

by velvetcryptid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, first fic, i think im going to be sick, mentions of a teen sam falling head over cockhead over his brother, sam centric pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcryptid/pseuds/velvetcryptid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a coda to the pilot (how original)</p>
            </blockquote>





	after a woman in white, two boys flushed red

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asks, facing the Impala, his back turned to the little home he made for himself, Jessica, and his hopes of law school and a white picket fence in his future. "And maybe I'll meet up with you later."

With Dean's nod, Sam turns away. Away from his brother and the life he left behind.

"Sam?" Dean calls. Sam turns to face the passenger window again. "We made a hell of a team out there."

Sam looks over Dean once more. His features colored sepia by warm street lamp lights.

"Yeah." He breathes out. Unsure of what to say back. Unsure of why Dean didn't just let him go, back into his house built on normalcy and Dean back on the road with thousands of miles between them.

Before he can turn back again, Dean grabs him by the collar and yanks him further into the window. Sam's surprised yelp muffled by his brother's lips on his own. He's always imagined this: the feeling of Dean's lips; either chapped from holding up in a too cold cabin waiting on Dad to finish up a hunt in Utah or glistening after stepping out of an Arizona motel pool in the middle of June. Sam grounds himself and pulls away.

"Dean," Sam says pleadingly. Pleading for what, he's not sure. _Just let me go, let things go back to the way they were before you broke into my house, back to Jess and the dull feeling that's been lingering for two years_. Or maybe, _Let me go. I'll throw my bag back into the trunk, climb in shotgun and leave with you right now. A law degree means fuck-all to me compared to your lips._

Before Sam can say any of those things, Dean does let go and says, "I... had time to think about what you told me before you left. And I know it might be a while before we see each other again, so, I thought that if this whole," he waves one hand toward the windshield, "lawyer thing doesn't work out," Dean swallows, eyes pinched tight then open again, "I want you to know I feel, y'know, the same. About you, I mean. And this life, hunting, the Impala, me, will still be here for you."

"Dean," Sam pleads again, breathless and going for Dean's lips. Dean stops him with a hand on his chest.

"Hey, I said _if_ ," Dean pauses and looks at Sam with stern eyes and a jutting lower lip. "Don't want that college boy brain and full ride to go to waste, right? Go on, get some sleep and ace that interview in the morning." He finishes with a smirk and waves Sam away.

Sam picks up his duffel bag sitting half on the sidewalk and half under the Impala before the car disappears around the street's corner. He makes his way into his house, in shock. In shock of his boyhood dreams come true. His Dean, big brother Dean, "always lookin' out for you, squirt" Dean, feeling something anywhere near to his own feelings? And Dean admitting it in stride instead of the averted eyes, curt answers, and clenched fists he gave Sam those last days before he stepped onto a Greyhound? Shock is putting it mildly, he thinks.

More like validation, he thinks behind closed eyes. Requited feelings, he realizes with giddiness. He thinks about reaching for his phone and calling Dean, as he falls onto his and Jessica's bed, taking him up on his offer and leaving all this behind. But what about his friends? Jessica? The education he's worked so hard for and broke Dean and Dad's hearts over?

His pondering, ultimately useless. It's only years after Sam felt something wet drip onto his face and looked up at Jessica's eyes looking down on him from the ceiling that he realizes that he never really had a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is legit the first fic I've finished and published after being in this fucking fandom for eight damn years so I'ma need y'all to be brutally honest and tell me what about my fic is shit so I can improve upon it and can get straight to learning how to write smut and dicks going into asses in amusing situations and hopefuly!!!! writing for the spn j2 big bang before the show is over


End file.
